


Ejected

by Dramana22



Series: Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bonus Content, The Skeld (Among Us), among us sona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramana22/pseuds/Dramana22
Summary: These are bonus excerpts from Among Us In Character, which I recommend reading first to have context and to not get spoiled ;)
Relationships: Pink/White (Among Us)
Series: Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Ejected

**Author's Note:**

> These are bonus excerpts from Among Us In Character, which I recommend reading first to have context and to not get spoiled ;)

Red Ejected
    
    
            
              [
                
              ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592463)
            
          

> _As they walked, Red still cursing and making demands, Yellow nervously asked, "What are you going to do to him?"  
>   
> _ _"I think ejecting him into space is the perfect punishment for a murderer!" Pink growled. "A life for a life!"  
>   
> _ _The color drained from Yellow's face. "Drama?" She asked, slowly looking to her. But all she say was that cold heartless glare.  
>   
> _ _"Seems a suitable punishment," Drama nodded. "Eject Red from the ship!"  
>   
> _ _At this, Red began to put up even more of a fight. He thrashed and kicked against the arms of the two crewmates, spewing lies and curses. "YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS. YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE. I DIDN'T DO IT. DON'T EJECT ME. LET ME GO!"  
>   
> _ _Drama grabbed Red's helmet from where it was last set on the table, and when the finally arrived at the airlock, Drama slammed the helmet onto him and pulled him in by the collar. "Enjoy a slow, agonizing death as you run out of oxygen, you murderous bastard." She shoved him away, and the other two threw him in the airlock and shut him in.  
>   
> _ _Red pounded and screamed, begging for his life to be let back inside, pleading for another chance. Pink and Yellow looked away, but Drama simply replied, "Save your breath. You're going to need it," before hitting the eject button and shooting him out into space.  
>   
> _ \---

In an instant Red could feel his gut drop, like his breath was immediately drawn from him, as he desperately flailed around trying to get a grip onto anything around him. But there was nothing around him. The ship was getting farther and farther away from his vision as he slowly spun out. "HELP!" he screamed, reaching back out for the ship. "HELP ME!" Louder and louder he yelled out, his throat straining from how much he wanted his voice to reach them- how he wanted his heart to reach out to them- as the reality of slowly dying out in space closed in on him.

As he faced the ship again, just barely within viewing distance, he could spot the blue astronaut suit staring out at him through the window- the same person who condemned him. "DRAMA!" he yelled out again, "YOU BITCH-" before stopping and remembering her last words to him.

_Save your breath.'_

Immediately, he closed his mouth and grasped at his chest. Were they words of warning? Was she trying to tell him to survive out there? How the fuck was he supposed to survive out there, floating in space, with little to no oxygen left in his tank! Did she have a plan? He had swore to her that he was innocent, but no one else believed him anymore at that point... so maybe...  
Maybe, they were words of hope. Drama was smart- she was an incredibly smart person! She and Purple had scored incredibly high on their exams to enter this program, to even be a part of this space mission. So maybe, she was trying to tell him to save his breath, because she was going to come back for him! There was nothing he could have done at the time to save his skin, so she must have went along with it in the hopes of searching for him again after they've figured out who the killer was! That's it! Yes! They were going to come back for him, surely they were! He looked back out at that blue suit, slowly bringing a fist up to her in solidarity. "Okay," he whispered, careful of how much breath he used. "I'll survive out here. I'll wait for you."

* * *

  
Pink Ejected
    
    
                      [
                        
                      ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592463)
                    

> _"No..." Pink looked down, wringing at their hands. "It's not White..."  
>   
> _ _"What?!" Purple turned to look at them, still holding onto White's collar. "What do you mean? Are you saying it's you then?" As everyone turned to stare at Pink, who kept looking down, he added, "Are you saying that it was you? Were you just trying to trick me?!"  
>   
> _ _Pink gulped hard. Their hands were trembling, but after a moment they sighed and looked directly at White, a mischievous smile plastered on their face. "Yeah. It was me... It was me who killed Brown. I... forced White to cover for me."_ _...  
>   
> _ _"Wait!" Drama called out. "Something just... doesn't add up! When we discovered the first body, I distinctly remember Pink reacting the worst of all, but they showed real genuine grief! Why would the murderer show so much grief over all those deaths?"  
>   
> _ _Pink smiled through the tears threating to form in her eyes, the answer already in their head. "I'm just that good of an actor." When the others looked unconvinced, they decided to add onto Yellow's story. "It's true that Yellow saw us together by the Reactor. In fact, it was White who walked up on me. I persuaded him to look the other way, run the other way..." they stared back into White's eyes, "because I love White. And I didn't want him to see the crime I committed."  
>   
> _ _And that was as genuine as it came. Orange pulled at their arms, dragging them away from the scene. They weren't even putting up much a fight. White, however, immediately ran forward, stopping Orange. The looked back at his face and saw the intense anger he expressed.  
>   
> _ _"Let me."  
>   
> _ _Orange released them without complaint. They could only assume the amount of betrayal White felt; really, such a tragic tale. But a murderer was still a murderer, and they assumed White realized that. "I'll follow them out," They said, leaving Purple, Yellow, and Drama to sit silently at the table.  
>   
> _ \---

At the airlock, White kept a close grip of Pink with Orange following closely behind. He turned to them, asking for some space, then looked back at Pink, hesitant to throw them in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry..." Pink whispered, their sights only set on the airlock door. "They were going to kick you out... I had to do something."

"Or you could have just-!" He squeezed, trying to control his temper. "You could have let me handle it! You didn't have to sacrifice yourself for me!"

Pink shook their head, sniffling as they glanced over at Orange. "How well could you have convinced them you aren't the killer? Against people who have already cleared themselves?" They sighed. "And Yellow, who _saw_ us at the body? Who probably saw you _kill_ Brown? What were you going to do about that?"

"I- I had a _plan_ for that-!" White said. "I had Drama poisoned a while back, and was going to frame Yellow for that- you don't _have_ to do this-!"

Orange suddenly cleared their throat, raising an eyebrow at White. Then two went silent, nervous that Orange heard all of that. "Well?" they asked, waiting.

White and Pink turned to each other again, tears already falling from Pink's eyes. "Do it..." they whispered. "It'll be okay. Just live for me, will you?"

White sucked in a sharp breath, pulling them into a hug. They gasped, and immediately wrapped their arms around him as well. He only squeezed harder when Pink whispered once more, "Stay alive." White nodded, and after a good moment, they let go and the airlock door opened to let Pink walk in. As the door shut closed, Pink turned back to watch Orange approach White and pat him on the shoulder. Satisfied with that, Pink smiled, put on their helmet, and nodded back at the two, ready to go.

Orange moved to press the button, and the moment Pink felt themself being pulled out into space, White slammed their hands onto the door, silent terror drawn all across his face. _"He'll keep his promise,"_ Pink mused, tears drifting off. _"He'll live..."_


End file.
